AWESOME NARUTO CHATROOM
by showmethelove
Summary: Naruto people are chatting... LOTS OF PAIRINGS!
1. CREEPY

_**NARUTO CHATROOM!**_

Hello everybody! I am super bored so I decided to write a chat room.

For this, I do not care about reviews… I will update every day, unless I'm gone!

But plz review anyway!

* * *

_**SAKURA**_: SHUT-UP-BITCHES

_**NARUTO**_: DA-RAMEN-MAN

_**SHIKAMARU**_: CLOUD-STALKER

_**INO**_: S-U-FANGIRL

_**CHOJI**_: WHERE-MAH-FOOD

_**KAKASHI**_: COOLEST-PORN-READER

_**GAARA**_: I-WILL-KILL-U

_**NEJI**_: HANDSOME-MAN

_**HINATA**_: I-AM-SHY-U-ASS

_**LEE**_: YOUTHFUL-BEAST

_**TENTEN**_: PANDA-HEAD

_**SASUKE**_: ITACHI-SAN-DIE

_**ITACHI**_: DIE-BASTARD-WORLD

_**TOBI**_: U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY

_**DEIDRA**_: DUDE-YEAH

_**TSUNADE**_: I-RULE-U

_**TEMARI**_: SHIKA-IS-MINE

_**CAG**_: ANIME-FREAK

* * *

_**SHUT-UP-BITCHES **_has logged on

_**DA-RAMEN-MAN **_has logged on

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Hello… somebody…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Hey Naruto

DA-RAMEN-MAN: HOW DO U KNOW MY NAME? ARE YOU A STALKER!?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: U ARE DENSE! Who do u think I am?

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Sakura-chan… is that U?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: NO DUH!

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Nobody can tell! CHANGE YOUR NAME!

_**I-AM-SHY-U-ASS **_has logged on

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: YEAH THEY CAN! I AM NOOOOT CHANGING IT!

DA-RAMEN-MAN: CHANGE IT! I BET YOU NOBODY CAN TELL!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Hello Sakura-chan, hey… N-N-Naruto

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: HA! SHE COULD TELL! BURN!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Uh… what are u talking about?

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Too bad! I want ramen!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Naruto thought nobody could tell I was Sakura… so he told me to change my name and I said NO!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Oh… it is kinda obvious…

DA-RAMEN-MAN: U are siding with HER!? IM LEAVING… too get ramen!

_**DA-RAMEN-MAN **_has logged off

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: That was by far the dumbest conversation I have ever had!

_**CLOUD-STALKER **_has logged on

_**HANDSOME-MAN **_has logged on

_**PANDA-HEAD **_has logged on

_**SHIKA-IS-MINE **_has logged on

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: So many… people!

CLOUD-STALKER: Hey Kura-chan

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Hello Shika-kun!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Hello… u people forgot about me…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: -clearly shocked- HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK THAT HINA-CHAN?!

CLOUD-STALKER: Hey Hinata

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: I AM NOT FORGOTTEN! Hello Shika-kun!

HANDSOME-MAN: Hey people

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Isnt that name kinda… vain?

HANDSOME-MAN: NO IT FITS ME PERFECTLY!

PANDA-HEAD: OMG U ARE SO RIGHT! IT FITS U SOOOO WELL!

HANDSOME-MAN: …u suck at flirting…

PANDA-HEAD: IM NOT FLIRTING CUTIE!

_**HANDSOME-MAN **_has logged off

PANDA-HEAD: I WONDER WHY HE LOGGED OFF?

CLOUD-STALKER: Shocking

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Never guessed he would

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Im numb with surprise

PANDA-HEAD: SO AM I!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: RIIIIIIIIGHT… ANYWAY, Hina-chan when are u gonna ask Naruto out?

PANDA-HEAD: U LIKE NARUTO?! AND I NEVER KNEW!

S-U-FANGIRL: I JUST FIGGERED IT OUT TOO!

CLOUD-STALKER: …when did u get here?

S-U-FANGIRL: I've been here for like 20 hours waiting for SASU-KUN!

CLOUD-STALKER: and you never left the computer… once?

S-U-FANGIRL: LIKE NO!

CLOUD-STALKER: OK THEN… -slowly edges away-

S-U-FANGIRL: U KNOW WHO I LIKE HATE?!

PANDA-HEAD: LIKE WHO!?

S-U-FANGIRL: SAKURA-CHAN SHE IS SUCH A IDIOT! I SAW SASUKE STALKING HER YESTERDAY! HE SHOULD BE STALKING ME!

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: NO THAT WAS TODAY!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: WTF!? -runs away-

S-U-FANGIRL: OMG SASUKE! U WERE HERE THE WHOLE TIME!?

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: …no

S-U-FANGIRL: OMG IM SOOOO GLAD!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Shut up bitches… anyway answer my question Hinata

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Uh… tomorrow!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: REALLY! U HAVE GOT TO FILL ME IN AFTER!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: I will!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: YAYZ

_**S-U-FANGIRL **_has logged off

_**ITACHI-SAN-DIE **_has logged off

_**PANDA-HEAD **_has logged off

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: That was weird…

CLOUD-STALKER: I never want to experience that AGAIN!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: me either

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: never again!

CLOUD-STALKER: Kura, do u want to get some ramen… or something?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: SURE SHIKA!

SHIKA-IS-MINE: How come u never said that to me!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Shut up bitch

CLOUD-STALKER: Troublesome women

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Fill me in!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: K!

CLOUD-STALKER: I'll meet u in half an hour at your house…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: K!

_**SHUT-UP-BITCHES **_has logged off

_**CLOUD-STALKER **_has logged off

_**I-AM-SHY-U-ASS **_has logged off

SHIKA-IS-MINE: HE NEVER ANSWERED MY QUESTION! WAAAH! IM GONNA GO SPY ON THEM!

SHIKA-IS-MINE: OH NO! I LIVE IN SAND! I'LL HAVE TO FLY ON MY FAN!

_**SHIKA-IS-MINE **_has logged off

* * *

I KNOW IT SUCKS! But please review!


	2. Dates and Failure

_**NARUTO CHATROOM!**_

* * *

Here is my second chapter! Plz ENJOY!

* * *

_**SAKURA**_: SHUT-UP-BITCHES

_**NARUTO**_: DA-RAMAN-MAN

_**SHIKAMARU**_: CLOUD-STALKER

_**INO**_: S-U-FANGIRL

_**CHOJI**_: WHERE-MAH-FOOD

_**KAKASHI**_: COOLEST-PORN-READER

_**GAARA**_: I-WILL-KILL-U

_**NEJI**_: HANDSOME-MAN

_**HINATA**_: I-AM-SHY-U-ASS

_**LEE**_: YOUTHFAL-BEAST

_**TENTEN**_: PANDA-HEAD

_**SASUKE**_: ITACHI-SAN-DIE

_**ITACHI**_: DIE-BASTARD-WORLD

_**TOBI**_: U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY

_**DEIDRA**_: DUDE-YEAH

_**TSUNADE**_: I-RULE-U

_**TEMARI**_: SHIKA-IS-MINE

_**CAG**_: ANIME-FREAK

* * *

_**DIE-BASTARD-WORLD **_has logged on

_**U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY **_has logged on

_**DUDE-YEAH **_has logged on

_**SHUT-UP-BITCHES **_has logged on

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Hey Itachi, Tobi, Deidra…

DUDE-YEAH: Hey Saku-chan!

DIE-BASTARD-WORLD: Long time no see!

U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY: Saku-chan is a good girl

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Thanks, How is dominating the world? XD

DIE-BASTARD-WORLD: It's alright, but SasGAY keeps on annoying me to hell…

U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY: So were going to kill him!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: IT'S LIKE ITS CHRISTMAS AGAIN!

DIE-BASTARD-WORLD: -blank stares-

DUDE-YEAH: -sweat drop-

U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY: YAYZ ITS CHRISTMAS! I WANT A PUPPY!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: …

DUDE-YEAH: …

DIE-BASTARD-WORLD: Uh… err…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Where are you guys?

DUDE-YEAH: We are in the arcade, yeah

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Arcades don't have computers…

U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY: WE RIGGED IT! LALALALA!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Hmm… does your layer even HAVE a computer?

DIE-BASTARD-WORLD: …no

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Your layer sucks

DIE-BASTARD-WORLD: We know

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Can you kill Sasuke quickly

DUDE-YEAH: Why?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: He's been stalking me…

_**DIE-BASTARD-WORLD **_has logged off

_**U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY **_has logged off

_**DUDE-YEAH **_has logged off

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Hmm… NO MORE STALKERS! YAYZ!

_**ITACHI-SAN-DIE **_has logged on

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: U ARE MY SUN!

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: MY WORLD!

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: MY LI--

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: WAT HAPPENED!?

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: SasGAY is dead

-_**ITACHI-SAN-DIE**_ has changed his/her screen name to: _**DIE-BAD-DUDE-**_

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: He's dead! Thanks you 3!

DIE-BAD-DUDE: No prob. WE EVEN GOT A COMPUTER OUT OF IT!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: YAYZ COMPUTERS!

DIE-BAD-DUDE: We gotta go! Later Kura!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Ja ne!

_**DIE-BAD-DUDE **_has logged off

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Once again a very… interesting conversation

_**I-AM-SHY-U-ASS **_has logged on

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Tell me about Naruto!!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: I feel as if I have been cheated on

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: What happened!?

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: My world is crashing down

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED

-_**I-AM-SHY-U-ASS **_has changed his/her name to _**I-HATE-TENTEN-**_

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: WHAT DID SHE DO??

I-HATE-TENTEN: She kissed him… there dating now…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I'LL KILL THAT WENCH!

_**PANDA-HEAD **_has logged on

PANDA-HEAD: ME AND NARU-KUUUUUUN ARE A COUPLE!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Shut up bitch

PANDA-HEAD: WE JUST HAD A WILD TIME!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Shut up bitch

PANDA-HEAD: HE IS SOOOOO ROUGH!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Shut up bitch

PANDA-HEAD: OOOOH! HE just called me and we're going out!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Shut up bitch

_**PANDA-HEAD **_has logged off

I-HATE-TENTEN: HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: He's Naruto… what do you expect?

I-HATE-TENTEN: But-but… I'm never talking to him again!

_**DA-RAMEN-MAN**_ has logged on

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Speak of the devil

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Sooo… Sakura wanna go get ramen?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I am dating Shika so leave me alone!

I-HATE-TENTEN: You are?! How come u never told me?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: U were sulking

I-HATE-TENTEN: Tell me the details after IT'S gone…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Alrighty!

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Hina-chan, how come u hate my girlfriend?

I-HATE-TENTEN: I HATE TENTEN

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Hina-chan, how come u hate my girlfriend?

I-HATE-TENTEN: …

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Naruto… LEAVE!

DA-RAMEN-MAN: FINE! TENTEN IS GOING TO BE HERE ANY SECOND!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Why would u ask me to ramen if u were going on a date with Tenten?

DA-RAMEN-MAN: I'm using her to make u jealous!

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Oooops… I mean…uh…

_**DA-RAMEN-MAN **_has logged off

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Nya! That baka! He'll regret it if Tenten finds out!

I-HATE-TENTEN: So tell me about your date…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Well… first, we went down to the large hill, in front of the lake! The sun was setting and it was really pretty!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Then after the stars were out, we went to a really nice diner. It had really expensive food, and Shika let me try lots of it! I didn't want to spend his money, but he insisted!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: There was a really pretty waiter, she could probably be a model, but Shika didn't even glance at her once… his eyes were on me the whole time!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Then he took me home and kissed me on the cheek-which is good 'cause I don't believe in kissing on the first date-and said 'Would you be my… girlfriend?' I SIAD YES OF COURSE! And that is what happened!

I-HATE-TENTEN: Sooooo romantic, I'm envious!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Hmm… oh… somebody is knocking on the door… its…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: …

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: SHIKA! We're going somewhere so I gotta go!

I-HATE-TENTEN: Ja ne!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Ja ne!

_**SHUT-UP-BITCHES **_has logged off

I-HATE-TENTEN: Hmm… I'll leave too

_**I-HATE-TENTEN **_has logged off

* * *

I hope you like it!


	3. Well Singing

NARUTO CHATROOM

_**NARUTO CHATROOM!**_

* * *

Here is my third chapter! Plz ENJOY!

* * *

_**SAKURA**_: SHUT-UP-BITCHES

_**NARUTO**_: DA-RAMAN-MAN

_**SHIKAMARU**_: CLOUD-STALKER

_**INO**_: S-U-FANGIRL

_**CHOJI**_: WHERE-MAH-FOOD

_**KAKASHI**_: COOLEST-PORN-READER

_**GAARA**_: I-WILL-KILL-U

_**NEJI**_: HANDSOME-MAN

_**HINATA**_: I-AM-SHY-U-ASS

_**LEE**_: YOUTHFAL-BEAST

_**TENTEN**_: PANDA-HEAD

_**SASUKE**_: ITACHI-SAN-DIE

_**ITACHI**_: DIE-BASTARD-WORLD

_**TOBI**_: U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY

_**DEIDRA**_: DUDE-YEAH

_**TSUNADE**_: I-RULE-U

_**TEMARI**_: SHIKA-IS-MINE

_**CAG**_: ANIME-FREAK

* * *

_**SHUT-UP-BITCHES **_has logged on

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: LALALALA! Oh… I'm all alone!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Why are you following me?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Cause I'm all alone! There's no one here beside me, my problems have all gone. There's no one to deride me! BUT YOU GOTTA HAVE FRIENDS!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: STOP SINGING!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Hmm… Ogres are like onions…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Oh, you leave them out in the sun; they get all brown and start sprouting little white hairs.

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: No! Layers! Onions have layers. Ogres have layers. Onions have layers. You get it? We both have layers.

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Oh... you both have layers... You know, not everybody like onions. Cakes! Everybody likes cakes. Cakes have layers.

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I don't care what everyone likes. Ogres are not like cakes... You dunce, irritating, miniature beast of burden. Ogres are like onions. End of story. Bye bye. See ya later...

DA-RAMEN-MAN: …Sakura-chan… what are you doing? O.o

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: CAKES! BUT YOU GOTTA HAVE FRIENDS! Oh… hey Naruto…

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Hey…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: When exactly did you get there?

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Somebody hacked my computer and was pretending to be me… now everybody thinks I'm dating Tenten…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: YAYZ! You're not as much of a moron as I thought!

DA-RAMEN-MAN: …thanks…

DA-RAMEN-MAN: And Hinata's mad at me! Do you know why?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Yep! She's in love with you and was going to confess, but then she saw you kissing TENTEN!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Ooooops… I shouldn't have said that…

DA-RAMEN-MAN: Really!? Oh and that wasn't me, I don't know who it was… I gotta go!

_**DA-RAMEN-MAN**_: has logged off

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I'm a little teapot, short and stout! Here is my handle, here is my spout! When I get all steamed up here me shout "Just tip me over and poor me out!"

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: LALALA!!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Row, row, row your boat gently down the stream! Merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream!

_**I-AM-SHY-U-ASS**_ has logged on

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: KURA-CHAN! Guess what! Naruto said he liked me!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: SHUT UP!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Yesh, and also… uh… I forget…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Baka

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I want to go get Ice Cream! LETS GOOOOO!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: SURE!

_**SHUT-UP-BITCHES**_: has logged off

_**I-AM-SHY-U-ASS**_: has logged off

* * *

Ok I know I didn't update but my teacher was all 'OMG LETS DO MORE WORK!' she's tooo obsessed! I was going to write a long one but I ended up making a short one! Sorry!


	4. Blondes

NARUTO CHATROOM

_**NARUTO CHATROOM!**_

* * *

Here is my fourth chapter! Plz ENJOY!

* * *

_**SAKURA**_: SHUT-UP-BITCHES

_**NARUTO**_: DA-RAMAN-MAN

_**SHIKAMARU**_: CLOUD-STALKER

_**INO**_: S-U-FANGIRL

_**CHOJI**_: WHERE-MAH-FOOD

_**KAKASHI**_: COOLEST-PORN-READER

_**GAARA**_: I-WILL-KILL-U

_**NEJI**_: HANDSOME-MAN

_**HINATA**_: I-AM-SHY-U-ASS

_**LEE**_: YOUTHFAL-BEAST

_**TENTEN**_: PANDA-HEAD

_**SASUKE**_: ITACHI-SAN-DIE

_**ITACHI**_: DIE-BASTARD-WORLD

_**TOBI**_: U-ARE-A-BAD-BOY

_**DEIDRA**_: DUDE-YEAH

_**TSUNADE**_: I-RULE-U

_**TEMARI**_: SHIKA-IS-MINE

_**CAG**_: ANIME-FREAK

* * *

_**SHUT-UP-BITCHES **_has logged on

_**DA-RAMEN-MAN **_has logged on

_**CLOUD-STALKER **_has logged on

_**S-U-FANGIRL **_has logged on

_**WHERE-MAH-FOOD **_has logged on

_**I-WILL-KILL-U **_has logged on

_**HANDSOME-MAN **_has logged on

_**I-AM-SHY-U-ASS **_has logged on

_**PANDA-HEAD **_has logged on

_**ITACHI-SAN-DIE **_has logged on

SHUT-UP-BICTHES: Your not going to change your name, are you Neji?

HANDSOME-MAN: No, why would I?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Uh… I wonder why? –Rolls eyes-

PANDA-HEAD: STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND!

HANDSOME-MAN: Since when were we dating?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I thought you were dating Naruto?

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Ass

PANDA-HEAD: Yeah well… HE WAS SOOOOO YEASTERDAY!!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: You spelt Yesterday wrong… blonde bitch

PANDA-HEAD: SHUT UP! Besides I am NOT blonde!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: U dyed your hair in kindergarten… your naturally blonde!

S-U-FANGIRL: Eeeeek! BLONDE SISTEEEAWRS!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: -Rolls eyes- you spelt sister wrong…

S-U-FANGIRL: LIKE WHO CARES! HAS ANYONE SEEN SASU-KUN? He like disappeared a few days ago!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Hehe…

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: I AM NOT DEAD!

SHUT-UP-BICTHES: Than whom did Itachi kill?

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: U WERE TALKING TO MY BROTHER?! WE ARE SOOOOO OVER!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Did we ever start anything? O.o

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: AHHHHHH!

_**ITACHI-SAN-DIE**_ has logged off

S-U-FANGIRL: Like! HEEEELLOOOOO!

S-U-FANGIRL: OH NO! He's gone… I took tooooo long trying to find the 'keyboard' I mean what the hell is that?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: OKKKAAAAY… YAYZ HE IS GONE! NO MORE STALKING!

ITACHI-SAN-DIE: DON'T DOUBT ME SAKURA!

_**ITACHI-SAN-DIE**_ has logged off

SHUT-UP-BICTHES: WHA?? He never logged on… HOW DID HE DO THAT?!

PANDA-HEAD: LIKE THAT WAS LIKE WEIRD!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: H-how did that h-happen?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: …I don't know…

PANDA-HEAD: LIKE I'M LEAVING TO FIND MY NEJI-KUN!!

PANDA-HEAD has logged off

HANDSOME-MAN: Did she notice I was here the whole time?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I don't think so… … …

S-U-FANGIRL: AND I'LL GO FIND SASU-KUN!!

_**S-U-FANGIRL **_has logged off

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Are AAAALLLL blondes stupid?

HANDSOME-MAN: …I think so…

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Mmmmmmm…

DA-RAMEN-MAN: I'm a blond!

I-WILL-KILL-U: Point proven…

CLOUD-STALKER: Definitely…

SHIKA-IS-MINE: YOU JUST CALLED ME STUPID SHIKA!

CLOUD-STALKER: I did, didn't I?

SHIKA-IS-MINE: MEANIE! I SPIED ON U! NOW YOUR MINE!

CLOUD-STALKER: U spied on me?

SHIKA-IS-MINE: YES! NOW U BELONG TO ME!

I-WILL-KILL-U: U are an idiot Temari…

SHIKA-IS-MINE: THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT!!

_**SHIKA-IS-MINE **_has logged off

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I lost the conversation a long time ago…

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Me too

DA-RAMEN-MAN: HINA-CHAN WANNA GO GET RAMEN!!

I-AM-SHY-U-ASS: Sure!

_**DA-RAMEN-MAN **_has logged off

_**I-AM-SHY-U-ASS **_has logged off

CLOUD-STALKER: U told Naruto she liked him didn't u?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Poooooossssssssiiiiiiibbbbllllllllyy… It's not like he was going to figure it out himself…

I-WILL-KILL-U: True, I wonder why he's dumb…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I KNOW! NOBODY CAN BE THAT STUPID! Besides blondes…

CLOUD-STALKER: He was probably dropped as a baby…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: YESH! THAT'S IT!

I-WILL-KILL-U: Brilliant…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM!

CLOUD-STALKER: Sakura, what are u doing?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: SINGING! LALALALALA!!

I-WILL-KILL-U: ARE U SUUUURE YOUR NOT A BLONDE??

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Positive.

I-WILL-KILL-U: I'm stumped…

CLOUD-STALKER: Don't insult my girlfriend!

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: YAYZ! I GET DEFENDED!

I-WILL-KILL-U: I have to go, Kazekage duties…

_**I-WILL-KILL-U**_ has logged off

CLOUD-STALKER: I gotta go stalk clouds…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: I'll go there in a few mins.

CLOUD-STALKER: K…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: BYE!

CLOUD-STALKERS: Ja ne

_**CLOUD-STALKER**_ has logged off

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Choji? Are you still there??

WHERE-MAH-FOOD: Yesh?

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: What have you been doing this whole conversation?

WHERE-MAH-FOOD: Eating…

SHUT-UP-BITCHES: Uh… I gotta go!

WHERE-MAH-FOOD: Bah –eats food-

_**SHUT-UP-BITCHES**_ has logged off

WHERE-MAH-FOOD: Crunch, Crunch, MMMMMMMMMM….

_**WHERE-MAH-FOOD **_has logged off

* * *

Bad once again, I know but still… Please R&R! Oh and tomorrow I'll do 2 things to make up for days k? Please review My Hime cause I just need 1 more review to update!


End file.
